


【GGAD/PWP】关于格兰芬多的级长浴室

by CharmingU



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: *私设：德姆斯特朗参赛者gg×格兰芬多级长兼霍格沃茨参赛者ad*本文需要脑内德普（银发）年轻脸和裘花年轻脸！！是根据这两个人的颜脑内的情节！*双箭头向，gg直球确立关系





	【GGAD/PWP】关于格兰芬多的级长浴室

走进浴室的那一刻，阿不思用魔杖将那冲洗泡沫的水源点开开关。级长浴室内的温度一直都是要比常温高上一些的，浴池上空蒸腾着的薄雾让阿不思看不清对面那幅画的影子。

他能嗅到清晰的柠檬气味，每到这种时候阿不思都想感叹一次关于魔法的智慧——它们会敏锐地察觉到每一个进来的人内心最喜欢的味道或者什么喜欢吃的东西的味道。阿不思想到了他刚刚吃剩下放到床头的柠檬雪宝。

三强争霸的第一轮比赛在上周刚刚告一段落，那对于阿不思来说并不算什么铤而走险的战斗。对战火龙他独有一套，但显然这根本难不倒任何一位参赛者——每个人顺利通过了关卡，这毫无疑问。他将身上多余的衣物褪下来，用脚尖试探着浴池中泡沫上方的温度。

他来这里似乎并不仅仅是为了给自己一个放松的机会。阿不思感觉现在自己混乱极了——关于某一个一直停在他脑子里的一幕。

梅林在上，他把那个场景在他的脑子里回忆了这么久直到现在，甚至闲下来的任何一刻他都没有停下来过。第一轮赛事上场前的帷帐内，三位参赛者更换各自战袍的仪式各自都默不作声。阿不思倚在属于霍格沃茨那个狭小隔间内鼓捣着他的那身袍子——似乎不太合身，领口要大一些。

然后就是那只掀开帷帐的手。“邓布利多先生在他的帘子里打扮好了吗？”

好了，阿不思要承认。他和盖勒特确实提早就认识，大概是上个暑假的事。上学期间他和盖勒特仅仅是书信来往，而他参加这场三强争霸赛的真正原因他倒从来没有和盖勒特坦白过。

三强争霸赛与上一次他们见面的时间间隔太久了，以至于阿不思在面对那张脸的时候有点陌生且熟悉的不适。他不太乐意和那双眼睛对视，阿不思找不到什么合适的词语来形容盖勒特看他的目光。有点要命，反正阿不思把他们第一轮比赛他并没有拿到第一名的缘由归咎在了赛前盖勒特看了他一眼上面。

阿不思把他的肩膀没过蒸腾起的泡沫。泡沫上带着柠檬雪宝的味道，他下意识把鼻尖浸了上去。

然后他突然感觉到有什么不对劲。似乎有什么东西约束住他的思想，小心翼翼地包裹住某些意识试图蒙蔽过阿不思的警惕。但该死的是一切已经迟了，显然这个摄神取念已经进行有一阵时间了。

阿不思下意识扭转头，脚底踩着的瓷砖似乎一滑。伸出手臂在浴池边固定住自己的身体，倚在那浴池旁不远处那根大理石柱上的男孩似乎提着嘴角。

紧接着他用右手笼络了更多泡沫到自己的方向。“你会摄神取念？”他甚至把下半句咽了下去，按理来说他应该询问盖勒特是怎么进来的。

“你会大脑封闭术。按理来说霍格沃茨也不应该教这个的吧？”

盖勒特将自己抱着肩的姿势放松了下来，而他们现在的距离大概仅有几步路的样子。房间里升腾起的柠檬雪宝味道让阿不思有那么一瞬间精神恍惚，那双几乎可以穿透他眸底的眼睛明亮到令他窒息。

他无路可逃。整间浴室是他唯一可以逃脱的空间，而他现在这幅赤身裸体的样子似乎也只能允许让他在这个浴池里像个没头没脑的金鱼到处乱窜。盖勒特朝他迈开了步子，阿不思注视着他的目光将泡沫聚拢地更多了些。

“真是个好地方，是不是？”那压低了的声音在整间浴室中环绕着回响，听起来是略显空灵的，“让我发现了躲在这里的格兰芬多勇士。”

盖勒特在他手臂刚刚支撑着身体的瓷砖旁蹲了下来。他身上并没有穿太多衣物，阿不思下意识打量了一下。大概就是一件粗布外套，简单的长裤，一双精致打点的皮靴。短暂的盘算让阿不思计算了一下他把这些脱下来需要多长时间——以及阿不思有多长时间可以逃脱这里。

“……没有受到邀请，你是不被允许进入到这里的。”试图反抗，阿不思移开目光低声道，“现在很晚了，你不应该早点休息吗？”

阿不思没办法把身旁的盖勒特当做他的某个朋友，因为那会让他感觉很奇怪。毕竟谁都不会对自己的同性朋友产生超越这种关系的情感，所以阿不思干脆不把他当做他真正的朋友。

这也是他为什么现在有种说不上来的局促。余光让他看见盖勒特脱下了鞋子——外衣——裤子——魔杖被他随意丢在地上，阿不思瞥见他正巧把魔杖扔到了和阿不思的那一根贴在一起的位置。

“我以为擅长交际的格兰芬多级长会邀请客人享受这些的，”衣料似乎遮盖了盖勒特说话的声音，阿不思飞快地瞧了他一眼，那银发男孩正把贴身的毛衣褪下来，“——我有幸得到邀请吗？”

显然这句话并不是用来征求阿不思的意见。话音落下的那一刻，水花飞溅。盖勒特很干脆地从池边跃了进去，而由于这浴池的高度大概只允许水面漫到盖勒特胸口的位置，当他再次站起来的时候阿不思巧妙地看见盖勒特裸露的胸膛和似乎被水珠染得闪闪发光的白皙肤色。

水花并没有沾湿他的发丝，所以盖勒特的头发还乖乖地蓬松着。阿不思试图召唤他的魔杖，或者怎么样，反正最好不要正面迎上这个德姆斯特朗的参赛学生——不过后者要比他动作更快一些。他用无声咒召来了两根魔杖。

“我们就不能好好享受一下泡沫？现在开始没有魔法。”

下一秒他将魔杖插进水中。阿不思看见那杖尖点入水浪的两处水花荡漾，再次抬起头的时候盖勒特已经走到他的面前。

阿不思让自己的身体紧贴池壁。池壁本来是冰冷的，现在覆盖上他的腰身开始逐渐温暖。盖勒特大概和他保持了五厘米的距离，这样的空间给了他们把呼吸拍在彼此唇际这样的机会，现在冲进鼻腔里的味道似乎不仅仅是柠檬雪宝了——还有盖勒特的气味。阿不思不知道怎么形容那个，大概是他在去年的暑假就牢记的那股味道。

“梅林在上，盖尔。你不能在这里做任何——”

“别说你不想，小格兰芬多。”盖勒特似乎正努力让自己在水中站定，他们之间保持着的微妙距离暂且还没有被打破，“我早看过你的脑子了，在你走神的时候。你的那些小心思全被我发现了。现在是不是感觉很羞耻？”

阿不思屏住呼吸盯着他，看到盖勒特的那只异瞳闪闪发亮。

“——况且我不信什么梅林。”似乎是气音，贴着阿不思唇绒的呼吸让他上唇开始微微发麻，“我只信我自己。”

下一秒水下似乎平静的水纹被打破，阿不思警惕起来。但没什么用，他现在倚靠着池壁，走投无路。似乎事到如今他也没什么逃脱的欲望了，现在的这幅情景给他带来的似乎还有一丝禁忌之后燃起的兴奋。

盖勒特将手掌捏在他倚着池壁的腰窝处，轻柔地抚摸，然后在脊背曲线之中游走。那只手掌感受起来像水浪般柔顺，力道不大不小，指尖划过腰侧的位置似是羽毛刷的触碰。阿不思没办法躲避那双目光，它们疯狂地吞噬着阿不思，杏仁般浑圆且乌黑的眸子与那银瞳交杂在一起，甚至现在掺杂上这些抚摸——阿不思漏出一声叹息。

“……你有些过分了，盖勒特。”

他仓促地移开眸子，试图躲避盖勒特即将刺穿他的火热注视。但该死的盖勒特似乎很擅长用眼神控制他，短暂的对视就可以让他缴械投降，这是实话。下一秒那手掌游离在他臀缝一侧柔软的弧度处——然后那指尖之中用力嵌了一下，阿不思猛地移回目光。

“我就知道，”像是呢喃，盖勒特提起嘴角轻笑，“我就知道这里摸起来最舒服。你知不知道去年我见到你的时候，我们躺在山丘上——你趴在我身边，我有多想干这个？”

这像是某种言语上的挑逗，盖勒特压低下来的声音反而给这情色味道添了一笔浓墨。那几乎是从胸腔中滑出的气音，盖勒特欠过身贴在他耳边的时候念出这个，像是迷情剂前的咒语。

他们似乎除了臀部的触碰没有其他肢体接触，阿不思在现在非常敏感这些。而下一秒突然从耳垂传递过来的酥麻感受令他瞬间屏住呼吸——盖勒特的舌尖温度要比他耳上的任何一寸皮肤都要滚热，似乎他还可以听到从那唇间挤出的呼吸声。阿不思感觉自己的心跳在疯狂加速。

然后他下意识揽住了那个身体。似乎在他们肌肤相贴的那一刻阿不思便让自己勇敢地迈出了原本他一直顾虑的警戒圈——在这种时刻就算是梅林都没办法克制自己，阿不思为自己开脱。

盖勒特在得到回应之后似乎流露出一声轻笑。他们抱紧彼此的时候某些部位紧密相贴似乎是两个人都意料之中的事，交错之间又存留着两个人不约而同的某丝坚硬。这一刻蹂躏那耳垂的舌尖更肆意了些，他能感觉到齿间的摩挲，呼吸的灼烧以及那舌尖的肆虐。

然后那游离在他臀部的手开始下滑，阿不思下意识偏转脑袋躲开了盖勒特的舌头。“我从没干过这个。”他有些控制不住那耳垂之下带给他的酥麻感受，因此阿不思感觉他的呼吸有些不太平稳。他呢喃着，盖勒特看着他燃烧起红晕的脸颊。

“你可以信我一次。”盖勒特轻笑起来的时候眼角微微上扬，炽热的目光似乎在这一刻变得更加明亮起来，“……把你的腿缠绕在我的腰上。浮力能帮你做到这个。”

这太超过了。阿不思反复念着，他发现一切发生得似乎猝不及防又好像顺理成章。是的，他曾经确实幻想过这些过火的事情——在盖勒特刚才提到过的山丘上，或者在谷仓中那张木桌旁，甚至任何一个可以存留他们两个人身体的地方——但阿不思还没有允许自己真的干出这样的事，因为他从未相信过他们真的会有这样的一天。

但那双眼睛，它们太该死了。盖勒特不管以怎么样的方式注视他都令他失魂落魄，像是被瞬间吞噬了理智的猫。现在那双眸子继续闪烁着，似乎在催促他，又带着某种不太符合这双眼睛主人的耐心。

最后他照做了。浮力确实让他做到这个动作简单了不少，而当他挂在这腰间的时候一切动作都变得合情合理了起来。这样的距离让他们下身的位置很巧妙地贴合在一起，而似乎更近的距离还要最后的一份突破。

那只手突然抓住了阿不思绕在盖勒特背部的手臂，然后开始下移。他的手掌被拉扯到他们下身的位置，盖勒特圈住了阿不思的手。他攥住了那个滚烫且坚硬的地方——他不知道盖勒特是什么时候开始有反应的。

盖勒特将他推到那池壁，这样他们似乎有了一个着力点。捧着他臀部的指节似乎就在他们碰撞在池壁上的时候挤进那穴口，首先只是那一只手指，所以阿不思并没有感觉太痛。而他抓着那阴茎的手则因为突然被插入而用了份力，盖勒特从齿缝间流露出一个气音。“这是报复吗？”

阿不思并没来得及回应他。紧接着覆盖上来的吻完全是猝不及防的，他下意识想收回脖颈躲过这个，但下一秒又刺入穴口的另一根手指让他浑身僵硬。齿缝中涌动出的舌尖飞快掠在阿不思的口腔之中，那一刻他仿佛可以用味蕾尝到盖勒特刚刚大概饮下的酒精。但那含量似乎并不多，阿不思能辨认出来。没入他身体中的两根手指规律地抽插着，这让他感觉有些酸涩了——但还没有到达极限。

似乎盖勒特还想再插入第三根手指，但他最后在用中指抚摸了阿不思穴口周围的褶皱后将他们抽了出来。内壁开始收缩的括约肌让阿不思有那么一瞬间感觉到某种生理上的失去，他下意识抽回舌尖，盖勒特在离开这个吻的时候吮吸了一次他突起的唇珠。“谁会想到我会在这里和霍格沃茨的好学生做爱呢？”唇间拉扯出银丝，盖勒特用舌尖挑断那个，“想不想来点过火的？阿尔？”

似乎是恶意的挑衅，而字里行间之中似乎并没有给阿不思抉择的机会。托着他臀部下围的手现在抽了回来，然后他们包裹在盖勒特那阴茎上的手覆盖在一起。盖勒特的每一寸皮肤都是滚热的，像是高烧，又像是情欲点燃的火。浴池内本来就要比体温略高些的温度让两个人都由内而外的发热，甚至连盖勒特的脸颊上都染上了粉红色。

那只手摁下了翘起的阴茎——它对准的那个入口似乎还在张合着，这大概是刚刚那两根手指的功劳。坚硬的顶端摩挲在褶皱的穴口周围，恶意碾压着，揉搓着。有很多时刻阿不思以为那就要挤进来了——禁锢住他的内壁，摩擦在他的任何一个敏感点，填满他所有渴望被填满的位置。

而这只是试探。盖勒特显然想听到他想听的东西，那双目光正炽热地盯着他。

他的穴口似乎都在催促这个——生理上的欲望占据了上风。在此之前阿不思绝对不会相信他会主动要求盖勒特进入他，甚至一个抚摸都已经足够过火了。

下一秒阿不思将那阴茎靠得更近。“现在开始征求我的意见了？”掌心的坚硬似乎在听到阿不思的耳语之后弹动了一刻，“——我在邀请你。”

揽着阿不思后脊的双臂在他话音落下后抓住了池壁。盖勒特似乎在笑，但又好像是他一贯都保持的表情。当那顶端彻底抵在穴口的褶皱中时，阿不思感觉到那与水温截然不同的温度。紧接着盖勒特发出一声轻叹。

“那我……欣然接受。”

阴茎顶开那褶皱的时候他能感觉到刺痛，但似乎并没有他想象中那样难受。相反，每一寸盖勒特与他内壁相贴的部位都如同烈火灼烧过的滚烫感受，像是研磨，又像是无比亲昵的抚摸触碰。他听得见贴在他耳边那喉咙挤出的叹息，大概是感慨之后发出来的声音。

阿不思扭动着身体，足够让那坚硬蠕动到最深的地方。他从来没有做过这些，所以甬道狭窄且紧致，盖勒特已经察觉到这个了。每一寸没入被他控制的力道正好，而他们交合的地方似乎已经被填满到极致的程度。“你又热，又紧，”盖勒特的声音大概和阿不思一样难以控制地颤抖，“需要我感慨一下吗？你……真是个尤物，阿尔。”

下一秒盖勒特抽插起来，这比仅仅没入到最深处要刺激地多。阿不思抑制不住那喉咙松弛之下挤出的颤抖呻吟——他现在看不清任何东西，浴池内的水雾蒙蔽了他的视线，他甚至看不到盖勒特的脸。他下意识用手掌摸索到那面颊的轮廓，棱角分明，浸在手掌里似乎还有肌理的坚硬与线条的手感。

阿不思可以用他的身体感受到盖勒特，这就足够了。内壁被冲撞和勾勒，他可以测量盖勒特，甚至吞没他。那尖端一次次碾磨过内壁中似乎敏感度最高的位置，似乎是刻意，又好像是冲撞之中必然会碰到的地方。

他在失神喘息的时候似乎只能听得到浴室里他们身体碰撞的声音。身体上的交合让阿不思感到有一种从来没有拥有过的欢愉——好像也是只有盖勒特可以给予他的东西。在盖勒特将他们抱得更紧这样才可以顶入到最深处的时候，阿不思靠在他的肩膀上呢喃。“盖勒特……”

倚着那脖颈，阿不思感受到抽插之间那耸动着的喉结开始颤动。“怎么？”声音似是蒙了水雾的绸缎。

“我……还没……问……”阿不思很难说出一句完整的话，所以他中断了几次，“你……怎么找到……这里？”

同样盖勒特的回应也是断断续续的，甚至笑声也是。抽插之间抓着他臀瓣的手游离在阿不思同样坚硬的下体之上，揉捏那尖端的时候阿不思遗漏出一声隐忍的喘息。

“我以为你记得呢，阿不思。”似乎很满意阿不思发出这样的声音，那手指的挑逗夹杂着顶撞添了更加情色的意味，“……我可以预见一些事情。”

这好像不是什么可靠的理由，阿不思暗想。谁也别渴望在这种时候说出什么理性的话，就连阿不思自己也是。

而盖勒特似乎并没有说完他所有想说的——他短暂地停顿了几秒钟的时间，然后低声继续下去。

“我预见我能在这个完美的地方遇见你，看见现在的你，然后我们干这些事。”说到这里，盖勒特的顶入动作似乎缓了些。阿不思努力让自己集中精力聆听盖勒特接下来的话，因为现在的盖勒特把脑袋侧过来，他们可以勉强对视。“——我们你情我愿，然后你答应了我。”

然后阿不思感觉心头一颤，有什么好像不太对劲。“‘答应了你’？”他颤抖着重复。

盖勒特笑了，在阿不思耳边吹出一阵暖风。舌尖似乎有意无意地撩拨在耳廓的位置，调皮地穿梭在耳洞外部，最后用牙齿触碰了他的耳垂。

“我命令你和我在一起。”似乎在话音落下后，盖勒特将他顶入了最深处——而那里火热且紧致，阿不思可以用内壁将他吮吸地更加深入，“而你答应了。你没有选择权，因为这是命中注定的事。”

阿不思发出一声长叹。剧烈的心跳撞击在肋骨上甚至让他感觉生疼，他没办法控制自己现在的呼吸，甚至连说话的内容他都大脑一片空白。

“……可你没办法证明你真的……看到了，”依旧是断断续续的，阿不思压低声音，“这简直——”

“但你会答应我的，”那语气突然笃定下来，而盖勒特的身体埋没在那甬道深处似乎也不再动弹。盖勒特突然将他们的脑袋拉开一段距离，这样他们可以非常正式地面对面——阿不思看到那双眸投射过来的目光几乎是燃烧着的，“你会的，阿不思。告诉我，你会的吧？”

这个试探似乎可以证明刚才盖勒特说的那些是真是假，显然盖勒特正急切等待着阿不思的回应。像是被面前这个银发的男孩逗乐，阿不思看着那双眼睛，努力让自己也严肃下来。

“——看来是假的。”他补充着呢喃，最后在看到盖勒特似乎不愿承认的目光躲避后又忍不住笑了起来。有那么一刻他有一种想要吻上去的冲动，盖勒特被水雾遮盖到潮湿的眼眶似乎还增了一份传神，“不过你现在问我的话……大概还是会的。我会。”

然后他真的吻了上去。触碰在那湿润的唇角，然后用舌尖撬开了那柔软的缝隙。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家能喜欢x
> 
> 期待能得到评论！（兴奋期待脸）


End file.
